Como se livrar de um bruxo apaixonado
by misslonely8059
Summary: Problemas emocionais, uma psicóloga ninfomaníaca e uma porção de efeito um tanto quanto maldoso. O resultado? Muita confusão e paixões indesejadas.


**Como se livrar de um bruxo apaixonado**

Esta história se passa quatro anos depois da guerra e ignora o epílogo do livro 7.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente,Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, é tudo da tia JK. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: fic slash, ou seja, tem caráter homo afetivo e se não curte a parada, velho, na boa, fecha a página e vai com Deus. Maaas, se você gosta, desce aí e lê um pouquinho *-*

**PS**: Classificação _M_ só por precaução.

Sem beta (não tenho uma, alguém se habilita?), então, por favor, perdoem os possíveis errinhos.

.

.

.

PRÓLOGO

.

As pessoas sempre desejam alguma coisa. Oh, sim. Ninguém vive sem pretensões, sem anseios, sem esperar isso ou aquilo da vida. Um emprego melhor, aquela casa dos seus sonhos, um carro importado, um diamante caro, aquela gostosa para impressionar os amigos, roupas caras, um marido rico, um amor de verdade... Alegria, alegria, alegria.

Mas para muito além de obter coisas, algumas pessoas têm desejos bem simples: elas querem _se livrar_ de certas coisas. Uma dor de cabeça, pedra dos rins, a sogra metida, a amiga falsa, o chefe sem noção, a vadia que quer roubar seu namorado...

A questão é que as pessoas sempre desejam alguma coisa.

Mas e você, caro leitor? O que é você deseja? Quais são seus planos, suas pretensões? O que é que você gostaria de modificar em sua vida?

Ok, antes que isso comece a parecer um comercial de loteria ou uma introdução de livro de auto-ajuda, vamos ao fato que me levou a escrever esta história: as pessoas sempre querem se livrar de tudo aquilo que for incômodo.

Mas, não, meu caro leitor... Não pense que é tão simples assim. Oh, não! Imagine você que, quanto maior for a _insuportabilidade _da situação, mais ela irá acontecer em nossas vidas. Aceite com maturidade, o _incômodo_ é inevitável. E quanto mais você tenta se livrar dele, mais perto ele estará, afinal _incômodos _gostam de _incomodar_.

E alguns, de tão malditos, parecem grudar na pele, entram pelos poros, penetram na carne e se solidificam na estrutura óssea. E, quando você menos espera, lá está ele, fazendo parte do seu próprio ser. _Inevitável_.

Tão inevitável que todas as pessoas têm algo em suas vidas da qual gostariam de se livrar. Um _incômodo_.

Harry Potter também tinha um _incômodo_... E tudo começou numa quinta-feira ensolarada...

.

.

.

PARTE I: O que aconteceu _antes_

_._

_They tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I said 'no, no, no'_

_._

Foi no 05 de setembro, perto das 12hrs da manha.

Começou com uma discussão à toa, por um motivo à toa, o que gerou uma briga mais à toa ainda. No segundo soco desferido no nariz do loiro, Harry já nem lembrava mais o motivo por estarem embolados no chão daquela forma, numa festa animada de tapas, pernas, cotovelos, braços, sangue e dor.

E chingamentos! Ah, claro. Nunca esqueciam os chingamentos, afinal eles já faziam parte do repertório de ambos.

Harry não soube precisar exatamente por quanto tempo ficaram se agredindo, só soube que, em algum momento, a porta da sala foi aberta com violência e a cabeça ruiva de Gina Weasley apareceu, acompanhada de uma expressão de puro espanto e incredubilidade, o que fez com que os dois homens, surpresos pela interrupção, praticamente petrificassem.

Não que Harry estranhasse a cara de espanto da garota, afinal não é todo dia que você abre uma porta e encontra um cara loiro deitado por cima de um cara moreno, a mão suspensa no ar e o punho cerrado, prontinho para quebrar alguns ossos. Oh, não... Nem todo dia se vê uma coisa dessas!

Ou talvez, no caso de Harry e Draco, sim.

Bom, talvez.

- MAS O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Gina finalmente conseguiu reagir à estagnação que lhe abateu no começo e, se aproximando, segurou o braço de Malfoy para que este saísse de cima de Harry – Ah, meu Deus! Olha só pra você, Harry! E olha só pra _você_ também!

Agora a garota apontava o nariz ensaguentadodo albino, que se desvencilhou da ruiva quando esta fez menção de tocar seu machucado. Malfoy passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi andando ofegante até a mesa do auror chefe – cargo para o qual Harry havia sido promovido há pouco tempo – e pegou alguns papéis que estavam espalhados.

A essa altura, Gina já tinha ajudado Harry a se levantar e devolvia os óculos dele, constatando que o arroxeado em seu olho esquerdo não era tão grave quanto o sangramento do nariz de Malfoy. O moreno, por sua vez, tinha uma expressão séria e a respiração afetada, um olhar de profundo desprezo dirigido à nuca do loiro.

- Querem me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Gina falou aborrecida, um tom imperativo demais e Harry foi o primeiro a responder.

- Foi ele, Gina! Ele quem veio até aqui me provocar! – disse o moreno, o dedo indicador apontado acusadoramente para o loiro.

Nesse momento, Malfoy virou-se bruscamente para fuzilar as esmeraldas verdes com suas orbes cinzentas e frias, o rosto contorcido em uma careta de escárnio.

- Ah, claro! O Santo Potter, sempre a vítima! – e então começou a se aproximar do moreno – Já esqueceu quem foi o incompetente que atrasou os relatórios, Testa Rachada?

- Ora, seu... – Harry fez menção de partir pra cima do loiro mais uma vez, mas nesse momento seu braço foi puxado firmemente por mãos delicadas.

- CHEGA! – Gina gritou abruptamente, fazendo com que os dois homens a olhassem, assustados. – Estão parecendo duas crianças! Pelo amor de Deus, vocês estão em ambiente de trabalho!

Harry desviou os olhos da namorada e fitou Malfoy mais uma vez, percebeu que o loiro revirava os olhos e respirava fundo, tentando controlar a respiração.

- Vou esperar pela autorização assinada, Potter. – disse num sussurro após alguns instantes de silêncio, encarando o moreno com uma expressão fria e seca – Não se esqueça de entregar antes de sair. – e, dizendo isso, o loiro foi saindo da sala, batendo os pés com força e fechado a porta com um estrondo ao passar.

Foi a vez de Harry revirar os olhos e respirar fundo, deu a volta na mesa para sentar-se em sua confortável poltrona acolchoada – presente de Ron e Mione quando Harry se tornou chefe dos aurores, há três meses –, pegar a pena, molhá-la no tinteiro e começar a redigir a autorização solicitada. Passados alguns segundos, entretanto, o auror percebeu que a sala estava silenciosa de mais e, olhando por cima dos óculos, viu Gina do outro lado da mesa, braços cruzados e com uma expressão furiosa no olhar. Deixou um pequeno sorriso sem humor se formar em seus lábios e voltou a se concentrar no pergaminho, já esperando a bronca que estava por vir.

- Harry... – Gina começou, mas o moreno a interrompeu de pronto.

- Foi sem querer, Gina. Só... aconteceu. – _Sempre acontecia_, ele pensou, meio arrependido, meio indignado. _Sem motivos, sem aviso, sem começo nem meio nem fim. Só acontecia._

- Mas não é para acontecer, Harry! – a ruiva puxou uma cadeira para se sentar em frente ao auror – Você sabe disso. Não aqui... Pelo amor de Deus, vocês estão em ambiente de trabalho, quando vão entender isso? – e ela continuou a passar o sermão de sempre pelos próximos dois minutos, reafirmando que aquilo não fazia sentido, que os dois precisavam chegar a um acordo, que já eram adultos demais pra esse tipo de coisa, que as brigas deviam parar e blábláblá – Qual foi o motivo dessa vez?

Harry levou algum tempo para perceber que ela havia feito uma pergunta e se sentiu meio sem jeito para responder. Respirou fundo outra vez, Gina tinha razão quanto à infantilidade daquelas brigas. Soltou a pena e fitou o pergaminho para então perceber que não tinha escrito nada coerente ali. Algo como "autorizo a briga de pontapés e sem irritante loiro azedo".

_Merda!_

- Eu... Não sei qual foi o motivo. – confessou, por fim, sabendo que aquilo só pioraria as coisas, mas não esperou que a ruiva desse outra bronca – Ele é irritante, Gina! – exasperou-se, encarou a namorada e percebeu que ela é quem revirava os olhos agora – Ele... Ele trabalha comigo há tanto tempo e eu admito que ele é bom no que faz, mas ele me irrita! – por fim, passou as mãos nos cabelos e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, procurando o controle que havia perdido.

Para sua grande surpresa, a bronca de Gina não veio. Olhou para a ruiva novamente e viu que agora ela o encarava com mais calma, visivelmente indisposta a continuar com aquela discussão, fato que ele agradeceu mentalmente, afinal também não estava disposto a discutir com ela.

Viu a garota respirar fundo, dar de ombros e levantar da cadeira.

- Vamos, está quase na hora. Não quero que você se atrase.

Harry levou alguns segundos para entender as palavras dela, que lhe soaram sem sentido no começo. Piscou algumas vezes, confuso, mas então lhe ocorreu que tinha um compromisso aquela tarde.

Ah, um compromisso _muito_ desagradável.

Era por isso, afinal, que Gina estava ali. Para se certificar de que ele _não_ faltaria.

- Ah... – conseguiu esboçar, o rosto contorcido em uma careta de aversão.

A ruiva voltou a encará-lo, uma expressão que dizia claramente que sua paciência estava no fim e que ele nem ousasse fazer cena. Mas ele continuou sentado, embasbacado, olhando para ela como um garotinho mimado, doente, que implorava para não ter de tomar o remédio.

- Anda, Harry! A gente precisa ir! – disse firme, apontando para a porta numa insinuação clara de que ele não tinha escolha.

- Mas, Gina...

- Mas nada! Nós já tivemos essa conversa ontem, lembra? – ela esperou alguns segundos até que o moreno, muito a contragosto, cedeu.

Assistiu satisfeita enquanto ele levantava lentamente da poltrona, pegava o casaco e retirava a varinha de um dos bolsos. Depois, pegou um novo pergaminho e, com um único aceno, o documento – provavelmente o que Malfoy havia pedido – estava pronto.

- Vamos. – ele disse relutante, aproximando-se dela.

Gina não pôde deixar de sorrir diante da expressão desolada do namorado. Envolveu a mão dele com a sua e estalou um beijo suave na bochecha dele, enquanto atravessavam a porta da sala.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Hermione disse que você vai _adorar _a Dra. Kaabra.

.

_The man said "why do you think you're here?"_

_I said "I got no idea._

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna lose my baby,_

"_So I always keep a bottle near."_

_He said "I just think you're depressed"_

.

Respirou fundo antes de segurar a maçaneta da porta vermelha que levava ao apartamento temporário da medibruxa terapeuta mais famosa do mundo mágico. E nem chegou a pôr o primeiro pé no ambiente e sua grande cabecinha-oca já pensava em recuar, esboçar uma desculpa qualquer de que entrou no lugar errado, pedir licença, dar meia volta e sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Mas o forte aperto que recebeu das mãos da ruiva em seu braço o fez cair na real. Oh, Gina _nunca_ o deixaria fugir dali.

Certo, em primeiro lugar, por que foi mesmo que aceitou a recomendação de Hermione de ir visitar uma psicóloga? Ah, sim... Porque não foi uma recomendação, foi uma _ordem_. Um ultimato que a amiga lhe impôs depois de constatar, pela quinquagésima oitava vez, que o moreno não andava lá com a saúde mental mais perfeita do mundo.

"_Eu não estou ficando louco, Mione_!" – lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter dito isso a amiga, entre indignado e desesperado, enquanto a castanha tomava calmamente uma xícara de café, fazendo pouco caso do que o outro pensava ou deixava de pensar da situação toda.

"_Harry"_ – ela respondeu naquele tom explicativo, como quem está ensinando algo muito complicado a uma criancinha – _"Entenda, estabilidade emocional é muito diferente de estar louco. E você não está bem, sabe disso."_ – Fez uma pausa para bebericar o café novamente e depois encarou o amigo – _"Por tanto, não tem nada de mais em você averiguar se o problema não é mental." _

_Ou seja, ela me chamou de doido! – _ele pensou, inconformado.

Mas, depois disso, não houve argumentos – "_Não pode me obrigar! Eu estou bem, sério! Eu não vou e pronto!_" – bons o bastante para fazer a amiga mudar de idéia.

"_De qualquer forma, já está marcado!_ _Dia 05, às 13hrs. Não se atrase, Harry. É quase impossível conseguir uma consulta assim de última hora com Dra. Kaabra, e além disso ela está na cidade à passeio. Só aceitou atender porque, bom... porque é __**você**__, afinal. E,não, Harry! Não adianta fazer essa cara porque __**você vai**__!"_

E Harry soube que não tinha mais jeito. Por isso mesmo era que havia tirado aquela tarde de folga, em plena quinta-feira, 05 de setembro, para fazer uma visitinha ao hotel que hospedava com exclusividade a tal famosa terapeuta.

Imagina só o que Malfoy diria se soubesse onde o auror chefe estava agora! Não que Harry se importasse com a opinião do outro – _claro que não, que absurdo_! – mas já quase podia ouvir a voz arrastada e o sorrisinho irônico naquele rosto azedo:

"_Ora, ora! O Santo Potter enlouqueceu de vez! Então finalmente essa cicatriz afetou esse seu cérebro, Testa Rachada?_" – ele diria.

- Vamos, Harry, abra a porta! – a voz de Gina o assustou, a princípio. Quase tinha esquecido que a namorada estava ali, ao seu lado – a pedido de Hermione, claro, que achou mais seguro manter o moreno sob vigilância para se certificar de que ele não iria _acidentalmente_ _esquecer_ seu pequeno compromisso da tarde – e então, acatando as palavras da ruiva, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta do apartamento.

O lugar era enorme, repleto de vasos com plantas exóticas e esculturas gregas. As paredes eram brancas, o que deixava a porta vermelho berrante em perfeito destaque. Havia um sofá azul no centro da sala, bem ao lado de uma lareira – desativada, no exato momento – e, em frente, uma poltrona da mesma cor, pequena e aconchegante, uma mesinha de vidro estrategicamente entre ela e o sofá maior. A janela na parede esquerda era ampla o bastante para cobrir metade da parede e dava diretamente para a praia – uma vista linda, Harry pensaria, se não estivesse tão apavorado.

O motivo, meu caro leitor, era simples e pode ser enumerado em duas partes. A primeira é que ninguém, em sã consciência, gosta da idéia de se consultar com um psicólogo. Quer dizer, não dá a impressão de que você está ficando louco?! Já a segunda parte tinha relação com os vários quadros que adornavam as paredes: todos, sem exceção, eram de homens pelados e em um dos quadros, em especial, havia dois homens fazendo... Santo Deus, o que era aquilo naquele quadro?

Um homem negro estava deitado de bruços em um tapete – vermelho! –, os joelhos dobrados e os quadris erguidos, enquanto um cara branco, extremamente musculoso, estava de joelhos por trás dele e fazia... Oh!

O pior de tudo eram os gemidos! Sim, porque o maldito quadro gemia!

E então Harry percebeu, pelo sorrisinho de Gina, que ele deveria estar tão vermelho como um tomate. Ou como a porta pela qual acabaram de entrar. Percebeu também que a namorada não parecia nem um pouco embaraçada com a situação, mas ela devia estar achando extremamente divertido ver as reações de total espanto do moreno, pelo ar divertido que mantinha em seu rosto.

- Gi... Ah... – se ao menos conseguisse se mexer, ou balbuciar algo realmente coerente, talvez pudesse convencer a ruiva de que aquilo havia sido uma péssima idéia e que eles deveriam ir embora daquele _manicômio_ o quanto antes!

Mas, não, lá estava ele sem conseguir se mexer, ouvindo aqueles gemidos despudorados que vinham dos quadros. Pobre Harry, já não conseguia mais nem olhar! Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, até que uma voz grave, mas definitivamente feminina e simpática de mais para as circunstâncias, se fez ouvir.

_- _Ah, Sr. Potter. Você está meio atrasado, não acha? – e então o moreno voltou a abrir os olhos, atitude da qual se arrependeu quase que imediatamente.

Certo, a idéia que Harry fazia de psicólogas era a de que eram senhoras de meia idade, com vestidos longos e capas felpudas, cabelos grisalhos amarrados em um coque e óculos. Sim, afinal não poderiam ser _médicos-de-loucos_ se não usassem óculos. Quadrados, grandes, feios.

Toda uma produção estética para personificar a vovozinha carinhosa e esclerosada que escuta os problemas de gente incoerente e finge não tem nada de errado em ser meio sem juízo.

Mas a mulher que estava diante de si nada tinha a ver com a velhinha grisalha dos pensamentos férteis de Harry. Loira, alta de mais para os padrões da sociedade inglesa, a pele avermelhada – provavelmente por ter passado tantos dias na praia – e olhos tão azuis como a cor do céu, a Dra Kaabra parecia ter saído de um filme pornô, uma vez que estava desprovida de roupas adequadas para uma profissional que estava prestes a atender um paciente: uma calcinha branca e um roupão lilás, felpudo e aberto. E só!

E, sim, meu caro leitor: os seios da mulher estavam de fora, fato que não passou nada despercebido ao nosso querido herói.

- Desculpe o atraso. Nós demoramos um pouco para encontrar o apartamento. – Gina apressou-se em respondeu, enquanto Harry tentava, com todas as suas forças, manter a boca fechada e sair do transe em que se metera. – Adorei os quadros.

Certo, agora Harry definitivamente saíra do transe. Como assim Gina _adorava os quadros_? Olhou confuso e embasbacado para a ruiva, que lhe devolveu um olhar divertido e um sorriso implicante.

- Oh, obrigada, Srta Weasley! – a loira-quase-pelada caminhou até o casal e estendeu a mão para a ruiva, que aceitou o cumprimento com simpatia – Estou muito feliz que vocês estejam aqui – e agora a mão estava estendida na direção de Harry, que relutou alguns instantes antes de apertar de volta a mão da mulher. – Saiba que foi uma grande honra quando a Srta Granger me informou que você fazia questão de ser atendido por mim, Sr Potter!

Ah, mas ele _não_ fazia essa questão mesmo...

- Queira sentar, por favor! – a loira continuou, agora dando as costas para o casal e indicando o sofá com as mãos – Sinto dizer, Srta Weasley, que você não poderá ficar conosco durante a seção – e agora a mulher estranha sentava na poltrona e cruzava as pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava (finalmente!) o roupão lilás, cobrindo o corpo, para o alívio de Harry. – Faz parte do procedimento padrão. Mas você pode ficar na varanda, querida. – estalou os dedos e imediatamente um elfo doméstico apareceu segurando uma bandeja de prata com vários tipos de biscoitos – Lola vai acompanhá-la.

Gina ainda lançou um sorriso reconfortante ao namorado – não que tenha funcionado, claro – e, depois de estalar um beijo em sua bochecha, afastou-se dele e seguiu o elfo, sumindo pelos corredores do apartamento.

E então Harry sentiu uma onda de pânico esbofeteá-lo no estômago por se ver sozinho com aquela loira maluca e seus quadros pervertidos, que já não gemiam mais, mas continuavam a fazer _libidinosidades_. ¹

- Vamos, sente-se, Sr Potter. – a Dra disse mais uma vez, apontando para o sofá maior à sua frente. O moreno respirou fundo e acatou a sugestão da mulher, que logo voltou a falar – Belo machucado – e apontou para o olho roxo de Harry, mas sem esperar que ele reagisse, perguntou – E então, como se sente?

_Constrangido_, era a palavra mais adequada. Mas Harry sabia que não era disso que a loira falava.

- Eu... Eu estou bem, eu acho. – disse num fio de voz.

- Oh, mesmo? – era impressão dele ou a Dra Kaabra estava sendo irônica? – Não foi o que a Srta Grande me contou, Sr Potter. – um novo estalar de dedos e agora a mulher segurava uma pasta azul de onde tirou um pergaminho e pôs-se a analisá-lo por alguns momentos até voltar a falar – Vejamos, você tem apresentado insônia persistente, dificuldade de se concentrar no trabalho e letargia constante. Além de uma dor lasciva no peito. Porém, os exames clínicos que você fez no mês passado alegam que sua saúde física é perfeita e não encontraram nenhuma justificação plausível para essas dores. É isso, Sr Potter?

Harry acenou positivamente com a cabeça, olhando com muito interesse para as próprias mãos, evitando o olhar da loira ou as cenas cada vez mais constrangedoras dos homens dos quadros.

- Certo, e há quanto tempo está apresentando esses sintomas, Sr Potter?

- Quatro meses – respondeu automaticamente.

- E aconteceu algo significativo nesse período de quatro meses que possa ter influenciado negativamente seu estado emocional?

- Acho que...

- Diga-me, Sr. Potter, como é a sua rotina diária? – ela apressou-se em perguntar – O que costuma comer? Com que freqüência transa com a Srta. Weasley? Quais as atividades que faz para se divertir? E como vão as coisas no trabalho? Como é seu relacionamento com seus amigos? Vamos, fale-me de você.

Harry levantou o rosto e olhou embasbacado para a mulher, abrindo e fechando a boca várias vezes. Bem que gostaria mesmo de conseguir dizer alguma coisa, mas estava travado na parte do _"Com que freqüência trans..."_ Ah, mas isso já era de mais!

Sentiu o rosto queimar e percebeu que a Dra Kaabra tinha agora um sorriso ligeiramente divertido. Ao que parecia, ela se divertia muito constrangendo seus pacientes. O moreno baixou o olhar novamente, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, pensando em como responder aquele bombardeio de perguntas sem sentir que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Ah... E-eu... – começou, agora passando as mãos uma na outra nervosamente, percebendo que ambas suavam – Eu...

- Oh, perdoe-me, parece que eu o constrangi, Sr Potter! – a loira levou uma das mãos à boca, tentando abafar uma risadinha, mas logo continuou – Tudo bem, gostaria de tomar um chá?

Um novo estalar de dedos e lá estava o elfo chamado Lola, segurando uma pequena bandeja de ouro com duas xícaras de porcelana. A terapeuta se apressou em pegar uma das xícaras e logo em seguida o elfo simpático oferecia a outra para Harry, que aceitou e murmurou um _obrigado_ gentil. Um pequeno _ploc_ e o elfo desaparatou, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

- Certo. Agora, Sr Potter, vamos por partes: fale-me sobre o que costuma fazer no dia-a-dia. – a terapeuta voltou a perguntar enquanto Harry bebericava o chá.

O auror levou alguns segundos para começar a responder, muito timidamente no começo, mas passados alguns minutos e a conversa já fluía bem. Harry se pegou contando detalhes de sua rotina à mulher de roupão lilás: falou sobre as missões, sobre os dias em que tinha de ficar trancado em sua sala preenchendo formulários e fazendo relatórios – os mais chatos, em sua opinião –, falou sobre a bajulação de algumas pessoas sobre si e o quanto ele detestava isso, contou sobre as saídas corriqueiras ao Três Vassouras, durante os finais de semana, para beber com os amigos, e também contou sobre os passeios com Gina em Hogsmeade, os almoços na casa dos Weasley ou o quanto adorava assistir Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris, um programa trouxa que passava toda sexta-feira à noite na TV por assinatura. Contou sobre os problemas que tinha com seu atual elfo doméstico, Monstro, na casa dos Black – que agora lhe pertencia – e contou sobre seus planos de conhecer a Itália, muito em breve. Falou sobre o quanto gostava do seu trabalho, o quanto sentia que estava no lugar certo e, quando deu por si, muitas horas haviam se passado e ele agora falava até mesmo sobre suas constantes brigas com Draco Malfoy.

- Entendo – a loira disse quando Harry fez uma pausa – E você não gosta dele?

- Não é que eu não goste dele. Na verdade... – bebericou o chá mais uma vez – Eu o admiro. Quer dizer, ele mudou muito desde tínhamos quinze anos. Além disso, ele é um excelente auror. Não me lembro de uma missão em que ele tenha fracassado, é sempre pontual e responsável e leva as obrigações a sério. Mas...

- Mas? – a psicóloga incentivou, vendo que a pausa do moreno se estendia por tempo demais.

- É que... É estranho. Acho que ele é a única pessoa do mundo que me tira do sério sem precisar se esforçar pra isso. Nós sempre brigamos, desde que nos conhecemos. Acho que simplesmente não nos damos bem. Mas ele é meu assessor, agora, e eu me sinto muito mal por agir dessa forma com ele. Aliás – apontou o olho roxo – isso _aqui_ foi um presentinho dele, hoje de manha, por um motivo que eu nem lembro mais.

- Oh, um belo presente, eu diria. O Sr Malfoy me parece ser um rapaz muito empolgado, não?

- É... Acho que sim. – Harry baixou o olhar para a porcelana em suas mãos, tentando entender quando foi que Draco Malfoy se intrometeu naquela conversa.

Ah, sim, porque se lhe dissessem há alguns anos atrás que ele estaria agora no sofá de uma terapeuta, conversando sobre a doninha albina, ele certamente perguntaria se a pessoa em questão tinha fumado escamas de sereianos.

- E há quanto tempo o Sr Malfoy é seu assessor? – a loira voltou a perguntar após um período de silêncio.

- Faz um mês e meio, mas ele entrou para o grupo de aurores mais ou menos no mesmo período que eu, então trabalhamos juntos há bastante tempo.

- Ouvi dizer que você intercedeu a favor dele no julgamento de quatro anos atrás, depois da guerra. Foi muito nobre de sua parte, Sr Potter.

- Não foi nobreza. – e agora Harry encarava as orbes azuis da mulher com certa irritação. Não gostava de falar da época da guerra – Ele salvou minha vida, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

- Oh, entendo. – e foi a vez dela de bebericar o chá, sem nunca deixar de observar as reações do moreno.

Harry respirou fundo e percebeu que agora já estava muito mais à vontade do que quando chegara ali. Afinal, Hermione tinha razão ao dizer que a consulta poderia não ser tão ruim assim. A Dra Kaabra era simpática e sabia como manter uma conversa agradável quando estava _devidamente_ vestida, claro. E Harry sorriu fracamente. Não era tão constrangedor quanto havia imaginado.

Bom, ao menos não até ouvir um novo gemido se espalhar pelo ambiente. Imediatamente, virou o rosto na direção dos sussurros e quase deixou a xícara cair de suas mãos quando fitou, pela segunda vez naquela tarde, o quadro onde os dois homens faziam sexo.

Agora, o albino musculoso estava de pé, enquanto que o homem negro e esquio estava ajoelhado no chão, a cabeça enfiada no meio das pernas do outro e os olhos fechados em deleite. O mais encorpado ofegava e gemia baixo, mexendo os quadris lentamente, enquanto o outro lambia, sugava e beijava toda a extensão do membro latejante que tinha diante de si.

E se havia alguém no mundo que poderia atingir uma coloração de vermelho mais forte do que a de Harry Potter naquele exato momento, acredite, essa pessoa, no mínimo, estaria tendo um AVC.

Harry não conseguiu mais desgrudar os olhos do quadro, um misto de excitação e repulsa percorrendo seu corpo ao mesmo tempo. Sua mente completamente vazia de pensamentos coerentes e tudo o que ele sentia eram as sensações elétricas que percorriam suas veias.

- Gosta? – encarou a loira de pronto, ao mesmo tempo agradecido por ter sido despertado daquele pesadelo e envergonhado por ter sido pego observando tão atentamente uma imagem tão... Tão... Tão o quê mesmo? Ele não sabia mais classificar.

Mas, oh... Espere, espere! Essa mulher tinha acabado de perguntar se ele gostava da cena?

- O quê? – perguntou indignado, alterando um pouco seu tom de voz e fazendo um esforço fora do comum para fechar a boca, que nem ao menos percebeu que tinha aberto.

- Perguntei se gosta do quadro. – teve a ousadia de repetir, mas nem ao menos deu tempo para que o paciente respondesse e emendou a pergunta seguinte – Você é bissexual, Sr Potter? – e então esboçou um sorrisinho muito sugestivo, o que deixou Harry extremamente embasbacado.

Levou algum tempo para que conseguisse esboçar qualquer reação que não fosse piscar os olhos freneticamente.

- NÃO... Não, não! É claro que não! – disse, por fim, muito enfático, num misto de indignação, irritação e constrangimento, balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação repetidas vezes – E-eu sou hétero! – apressou-se em emendar.

- Ora, tem certeza disso? – o sorriso da mulher se alargou e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em um gesto desafiador – Você já experimentou, Sr Potter?

- É claro que não! – disse, levantando-se exasperado e encarando a mulher com uma irritação crescente – Eu já disse que sou hé-hétero! – gaguejou e logo em seguida ajeitou os óculos no rosto, sem saber o que fazer com a mão livre, já que ainda segurava a xícara de chá com a outra.

- Hum, entendo. – a loira ainda sorria quando levou a xícara aos lábios, bebendo o que restava do seu chá. Depois disso, levantou-se também, voltando a falar tranquilamente enquanto depositava a xícara na mesa de vidro em frente à poltrona – Sabe, Sr Potter, acho que seu problema não é tão grave quando a Srta Granger pensa. Não que ela não esteja certa em se preocupar, mas creio que, por hora, tenho absoluta certeza de que todas essas reações que você vem apresentando nos últimos meses é estresse.

- Estresse? – Harry perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Só isso?

- "_Só_", você diz? – a psicóloga soltou uma risadinha sínica e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, sem desviar o olhar das esmeraldas verdes do moreno – Sr Potter, creio que você tenha uma idéia muito equivocada do problema. – fez uma pausa para analisar a expressão confusa do paciente – Veja bem, a mente humana é o campo mais sinistro e complexo que existe em todo o universo. Não existe nada, absolutamente nada neste mundo que se compare à nossa mente. E também não há nada que ela não possa criar. – e agora a loira apontava para o peito de Harry – Sua dor no peito, por exemplo.

- Está dizendo que estou inventando essa dor? – o moreno perguntou rápido de mais, meio ofendido com a colocação da terapeuta.

- Oh, não, Sr Potter – ela apressou-se em responder – Você não está inventando a dor. – dizia enquanto se aproximava dele, tocando-lhe a testa com o dedo indicador – Ela está aqui, bem aqui. – tirou o dedo da testa dele, tocando-lhe o peito – E então você consegue senti-lá aqui. Nossa realidade, Sr Potter – afastou-se do moreno mais uma vez, caminhando pela sala enquanto explicava – tem haver com aquilo em que acreditamos ser real, mesmo que esta coisa não existe no plano da realidade coletiva. Se um esquizofrênico diz que está vendo uma porta onde todas as outras pessoas só enxergam um campo aberto, não significa necessariamente que ele está inventando aquela porta: ela existe, dentro da cabeça dele. Ele acredita nela, então ela é real.²

A psicóloga parou diante da grande janela com vista para o mar e ficou em silêncio por longos segundos, dando a Harry o espaço necessário para processar todas as informações.

- Mas eu ainda não entendo... – ele disse, quebrando o silêncio, agora já não mais indignado, e sim confuso, apertando a xícara de porcelana vazia com força de mais – Então tudo isso significa que essas dores não são reais, são fruto da minha imaginação? É isso?

A loira descruzou os braços e pousou as mãos nos quadris, virando-se para encarar o paciente com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um sorriso bastante significativo.

- Significa, Sr Potter, que, em seu peito, não há nenhuma anomalia física que esteja causando a dor. Ela é tudo fruto do estresse. Mas não é que ela não seja real. Eu gostaria que você a encarasse como sendo algo que faz parte da sua realidade individual, e não da coletiva. Desde que você seja capaz de senti-la, não importa que não consiga provar a ninguém que ela está aí: ela apenas existe, Sr Potter. Dentro de você.

Fez outra pausa, caminhando até chegar a uma das estátuas gregas que adornava o ambiente: uma mulher nua, sem braços, exibia uma coroa de folhas de carvalho no alto da cabeça.

- Quanto nos sentimos emocionalmente perturbados, temos a tendência de criar realidades individuais cada vez mais inexplicáveis. É por isso, Sr Potter, que seu problema não se trata "_só_" de estresse. – concluiu, dando muita ênfase ao **só**. – Se não for tratado de maneira adequada, coisas muito piores podem acontecer.

Agora a loira tocava o nariz da estátua em movimentos circulares e, por fim, disse uma palavra que soou ininteligível para Harry. Em seguida, a boca da estátua foi se abrindo aos poucos até revelar um compartimento pequeno, ocupado unicamente por um frasco vermelho, o qual a psicóloga retirou de lá, para logo em seguida se voltar ao moreno. Deu um sorriso aberto ao notar a confusão estampada no rosto do garoto.

- É confuso, eu sei. Talvez fique mais fácil se souber que não deve procurar uma explicação lógica para isto, Sr Potter. Nosso subconsciente é como se fosse outro mundo, e ele não segue qualquer padrão lógico de raciocínio. – Parou diante do moreno, estendendo a mão que segurava o fraco vermelho - Tome isto, Sr Potter. É uma porção para minimizar os efeitos do estresse. Beba esta noite, antes de dormir. Dosagem única. Mas, por favor, não pense que isto vai resolver o seu problema. Veja bem, precisamos descobrir o que está lhe causando este estresse, Sr Potter, e somente assim encontraremos uma solução definitiva. Mas acredito que, para uma primeira consulta, nós já nos entendemos bastante, não acha?

Ela estalou os dedos novamente e, quando o elfo apareceu, pediu para que ele fosse buscar Gina, na varanda.

- Vou ficar no país até o final do mês, Sr Potter. Até lá, irei acompanhar seu caso e descobrir o que está lhe causando este descontrole emocional, fique tranqüilo quanto a isso. Então nos encontramos na próxima quinta, mesmo horário? – ela lhe estendeu a mão mais uma vez, num claro sinal de despedida, e Harry correspondeu seriamente, ainda meio emburrado com todas as informações confusas que recebera, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, confirmando a próxima consulta – Ah, só tem uma coisa, Sr Potter. – desfez o aperto de mão e o sorriso que iluminava seu rosto se apagou, os olhos brilhando de forma intensa enquanto dizia pausadamente as palavras seguintes quase num sussurro – Tome muito, muito cuidado com os seus desejos.

- O quê... O que isso significa? – perguntou, ainda mais confuso.

Mas, nesse momento, o elfo voltou do corredor acompanhado de Gina e a conversa entre o moreno e a terapeuta morreu ali.

- Ah, Srta Weasley! Foi um enorme prazer conhecê-la! – a mulher comentou, o sorriso já estampado em seu rosto outra vez. Estendendo a mão para Gina, que retribuiu de igual maneira.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la também, Dra Kaabra. Espero que Harry não tenha dado trabalho. – e lançou um olhar sugestivo ao namorado

Mas Harry apenas deu de ombros e ocupou-se em guardar o frasco vermelho no bolso do casaco e em largar a porcelana sobre o vidro da mesa distraidamente, os pensamentos permeados pelas palavras da psicóloga. E assim permaneceu até que chegassem à portaria do hotel, no local adequado para a aparatação, quando Gina perguntou se Harry gostaria de jantar n'A Toca.

O moreno meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, sem muito entusiasmo. As palavras finais da terapeuta ecoando insistentemente em sua cabeça: _Tome muito, muito cuidado com os seus desejos._ O que será que ela quis dizer com isso? Harry não fazia idéia e simplesmente detestava meias palavras, explicações soltas e sem sentido.

Não que toda a conversa que tivera durante a tarde tivesse algum sentido, claro – principalmente a parte em que tivera sua sexualidade questionada, argh! Mesmo assim, a expressão no rosto da mulher quando pronunciou a última recomendação parecia ter mudado, e isso não deveria ser um bom sinal.

Mas deixou os devaneios de lado quando Gina tentou puxar assunto novamente, e Harry sentiu-se obrigado a dar a devida atenção à namorada.

- Foi demorado, heim? Mas e então, como foi? – a ruiva perguntou antes de aparatarem para A Toca.

.

_He's tried to make me go to rehab_

_But I won't go-go-go_

.

Quando a porta da biblioteca foi aberta, Draco não se deu ao trabalho de levantar os olhos de sua leitura para constatar quem entrava. Aquele perfume adocicado era inconfundível, afinal.

- Sua mãe disse que estaria aqui – a voz doce e tranqüila da garota não passava de um sussurro e o loiro sabia que não poderia ignorá-la por muito tempo.

Não que realmente quisesse ignorar sua _noiva_. Mas estava tão aborrecido com tudo no departamento dos aurores que realmente preferia ficar sozinho naquela noite. Além disso, não podia correr o risco de agir de forma indelicada com Astória, afinal ela não tinha nada haver com os problemas dele no trabalho.

Ora, que culpa a pobre mulher tinha se o _Santo Potter_ – e até em seus pensamentos a entonação daquele nome soava com desprezo – era um maldito grifinório irritante e que conseguia tirá-lo do sério com sua simples presença?

Mas, pensando bem, fingir que ela _não_ estava na biblioteca e que _não _tinha falado com ele não era agir de forma indelicada?

Pensando nisso, fechou o livro e respirou fundo, para então encarar a garota à sua frente.

- Perdão – disse com sinceridade, deixando o livro de lado – não estou me sentindo muito bem. – e então se levantou da poltrona e se aproximou da morena, segurando-lhe a mão e estalando um beijo suave na pele delicada.

- Tudo bem, querido. Vou entender se não quiser conversar. – ela sorriu de maneira doce, sem perder a expressão aristocrática. Ah, céus! Como ela era perfeita!

Uma pena que Draco não conseguisse se sentir apaixonado por ela... E uma pena maior ainda saber que ela também não conseguia sentir isso por ele.

Mesmo assim, os dois tinham um compromisso a manter, um sobrenome a levar adiante e não seria certo levar a _falta_ de tais sentimentos em consideração nas atuais circunstâncias. Draco gostava dela, de qualquer modo. De um jeito diferente do esperado, mas mesmo assim era um sentimento tão puro e bonito que nem mesmo ele poderia explicar.

Quando se conheceram, há quase dois anos, os dois haviam entrado em um acordo silencioso de respeito mútuo e amizade incondicional, em consideração ao compromisso que tinham. E, por enquanto, estava tudo bem assim.

Astória observou atentamente o rosto do rapaz por longos segundos até que levou a mão ao nariz dele num toque delicado.

- Isso está bem feio. Não me diga que foi o Potter outra vez. – o sorriso da mulher cresceu ao constatar que o loiro revirava os olhos, indicando que ela havia acertado em cheio.

Oh, e lá estava _ele_ de novo. Maldito Potter!

- É, foi isso mesmo. – afastou-se dela, caminhando até a lareira, os aborrecimentos do dia voltando a afetar seu humor.

Draco tocou a ponta do nariz machucado com cuidado, não conseguindo evitar soltar um gemido abafado ao constatar que a dor continuava inalterada. Tsc, tudo culpa daquele búfalo acéfalo que mal conseguia controlar a própria força! _Francamente_, pensou, _não entendo como trabalhamos juntos há tanto tempo e ainda não nos matamos_.

Não que não tivessem tentado, claro.

O loiro teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando sentiu uma mão delicada segurar seu queixo fino e colocar um pequeno pacote gelado encima do nariz quebrado, o que fez com que o rosto aristocrático de Draco se contorcesse em uma careta de contestação, que foi prontamente ignorada pela morena. Passaram alguns momentos em silencio até que Astória sorriu de uma forma bastante sugestiva enquanto analisava o olhar gélido do albino.

- O quê? – perguntou, falhando miseravelmente na tentativa de não soar rude com a mulher.

- Ele meche muito com você, não é? – ela disse num tom que deixava claro que não se tratava de uma pergunta, mas sim de uma afirmação.

Draco bufou e desviou o olhar para o fogo da lareira. Qualquer outra pessoa ali e ele já teria virado as costas e mandado se foder, afinal estava irritado, não tivera um dia fácil e não ia tolerar brincadeiras de mau gosto.

Principalmente brincadeirinhas que envolvessem o maldito Testa Rachada.

Mas com Astória as coisas eram diferentes e ele limitou-se a responder meio indignado, meio mal humorado.

- Ele me irrita!

E Draco estava agora muito concentrado em observar o fogo crepitar na lareira para notar que o sorriso de Astória se tornava cada vez maior e mais significativo, como quem guarda um segredo precioso, um segredo que mais ninguém sabe.

- Eu sei, meu bem... Eu sei. – ela sussurrou simplesmente.

Porque ela realmente sabia, de fato. Mas não o que Draco _achava_ que ela sabia.

Astória sabia _mais_.

.

_I don't ever want to drink again_

_I just, ooh, I just need a friend_

_I'm not going to spend ten weeks_

_And have everyone think I'm on the mend_

.

Não conseguia dormir, o que não era novidade nenhuma. Afinal, tinha sido assim pelos últimos quatro meses, desde que conseguia se lembrar. E não havia porção, feitiço, erva cidreira ou tarja preta que conseguisse fazê-lo dormir quando a insônia resolvia fazer-lhe uma daquelas visitinhas noturnas.

Revirou-se embaixo das cobertas e tateou o criado mudo ao lado da cama em busca dos óculos, levando-os ao rosto e sentando-se logo em seguida. Não tivera um dia fácil e seu olho esquerdo latejava dolorosamente.

Olhou para o relógio sob o criado mudo: 23hrs14min. Suspirou. Seria uma longa noite, pelo visto. _Mais uma delas_, pensou.

Empurrou as cobertas para o lado e levantou da cama de mal humor. Ah, como detestava aquela sensação de impotência sobre o próprio corpo! Abriu a janela do quarto, conformado em observar a noite límpida e silenciosa, vários pontinhos brilhantes corrompendo a imensidão negra do cosmos.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, as palavras da mulher loira ainda ecoando em sua mente. Primeiro, todo aquele papo de bissexualidade. _Mulher maluca_, ele pensou, sentindo as bochechas arderem. Quer dizer, nunca, nem de longe, passara pela sua cabecinha grifinória a idéia de observar outros homens e o fato de encarar aquele maldito quadro durante a tarde não passava de mera... Curiosidade?

Ok, certo. Essa não era bem a palavra.

Balançou a cabeça, ignorando tais pensamentos constrangedores. No lugar destes, vieram então os pensamentos confusos. E toda aquela história de realidades coletivas e o poder da mente humana de criar coisas?

Custava-lhe crer que as reações físicas que vinha sentido há quatro meses não passavam de mera criatividade de sua mente estressada. Ah, era tão sem lógica... A Dra Kaabra havia dito que a mente humana era bastante complexa e difícil de entender e, bom, Harry concordava completamente com este ponto de vista!

E ainda havia a última recomendação da loira: cuidado com os seus desejos.

Quanto mais pensava, mas sentia-se confuso. Afinal, o que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

A dor no olho esquerdo estava insuportável, agora. Suspirou, cansado, fechou a janela e voltou à cama. Ficou sentado de costas para a cabeceira, as pernas confortavelmente esticadas pelo imenso e macio colchão, procurando relaxar o máximo que conseguia. Sob o criado mudo, o frasco vermelho que recebera da terapeuta lhe chamou a atenção.

Tomar antes de dormir, ela disse. Isso é, _se_ ele conseguisse dormir.

Estendeu a mão para tocar o frasco e logo o tinha diante de si. Destampou com cuidado, sentindo o cheiro de almíscar impregnar o quarto. O líquido parecia ser bastante concentrado e tinha uma coloração escura que lembrava chocolate, o que tornava a porção bastante convidativa para a degustação. Não demorou muito para virar o conteúdo na boca de uma única vez, reparando que o gosto – longe de parecer chocolate – não era tão ruim quanto as porções que estava acostumado a tomar para a insônia.

Imediatamente, a dor no olho esquerdo voltou a latejar com ainda mais força e Harry se viu obrigado a tirar os óculos do rosto e conjurar uma bolsa de gelo para pôr sob o machucado.

Inferno! Malfoy parecia bastante inofensivo fisicamente, mas o desgraçado tinha uma força incrível. Já devia estar acostumado com isso, afinal não era a primeira vez que o loiro lhe dava um soco daqueles, causando um machucado que durava dias para sarar, mesmo sob efeito de porções fortes.

Sentia-se cansado, deslizou pela cama até estar completamente deitado, os pensamentos esvaindo de sua mente. Seria efeito da porção?

Pensou em Malfoy mais uma vez e um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

Aquela rivalidade não fazia o menor sentido. É bem verdade que, em Hogwarts, Malfoy se esforçava bastante para fazer da sua vida um inferno e, sempre que podia, dava um jeito de implicar com Harry, que se habituara a revidar com igual ousadia as ofensas do outro. Mas, agora... Depois de tanto tempo e de tudo o que aconteceu durante a guerra, como poderiam continuar agindo daquela forma?

Se pudesse, Harry evitaria aquilo, claro, afinal não era mais nenhuma criança. Era um homem cheio de responsabilidades e tinha uma postura profissional a manter.

Mas bastava uma tirada sarcástica e um sorriso debochado para fazer com que todos aqueles pensamentos maduros e eticamente corretos fossem mandados ao inferno, levando o bom senso e a paciência do moreno junto.

Realmente não conseguia compreender o motivo de se sentir tão incomodado com o loiro, ou o porquê de se irritar tão facilmente na presença dele. Só sabia era muito fácil ter as emoções à flor da pele com Malfoy por perto e, as vezes, tinha a leve impressão de que não era apenas por causa dos comentários sínicos e das provocações debochadas do outro.

Parecia ter alguma coisa a mais... Alguma coisa que Harry não conseguia identificar.

Aconchegou-se melhor na cama, fechando os olhos.

Oh, certo. Gina rinha razão, aquelas brigas precisavam parar. Afinal, já eram adultos e trabalhavam juntos. Simplesmente não era certo continuar com aquilo. Bem belo da integridade física de ambos, claro.

_Amanha_, pensou. A partir de amanha, faria com que as coisas fossem diferentes.

Tudo bem que já prometido isso a si mesmo por várias vezes, mas falava sério daquela vez. A partir de amanha, iria evitar reagir agressivamente aos comentários do loiro. Tentaria ser mais gentil, mais solícito, para que assim o outro soubesse que não havia necessidade de tratá-lo tão mal. Talvez até mesmo chegasse a pedir desculpas pela briga de mais cedo, afinal – admitia – tivera sua parcela de culpa nessa história. Quem sabe, muita ênfase nesse _quem sabe_, pudessem chegar ao ponto de tomar um café juntos e de forma civilizada, numa pausa durante o trabalho. Não seria infinitamente melhor para todos se as coisas corressem assim, estritamente profissionais?

Sim, já que a mudança não partia de Malfoy, talvez Harry devesse fazer algo a respeito.

E com estes pensamentos, sentiu a insônia dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite e se despedindo, dando lugar a um sono arrebatador e profundo.

_Amanha_... – foi a última coisa em que pensou antes de se deixar levar pela escuridão acolhedora. – _Amanha tudo será diferente entre ele e eu..._

Aquilo era o que Harry Potter desejava.

.

.

.

**N/A**: Ciao, pessoas que tiveram paciência para ler esta história! Como vocês estão? ;P

Uma musiquinha da Amy pra alegrar o dia de vocês nesse primeiro capítulo.

E, é... Ficou bem maior do que eu esperava! (CARAMBA, FORAM 20 PÁGINAS, VÉI D:) Por que nunca consigo sintetizar as coisas?

Mas, eaê, gostaram da Dra. Kaabra? Uma fofa essa mulher! Adoro personagens assim, de mente e peito aberto – literalmente, no caso xD. Mas acho que todo psicólogo é meio assim, maluco, e essa aqui ainda vai aprontar muita bagunça nessa história, por tanto não liguem para esses lapsos temporários de insanidade dela.

Aliás, tirei o sobrenome Kaabra da série The 39 Clues, de Rick Riordan, inspirado nos irmãos perversos Ian e Natalie Kabra. Simplesmente adorei esse nome.

O título dessa história também não saiu da minha cabecinha oca, foi baseado no livro Como se Livrar de um Vampiro Apaixonado – que, honestamente, não recomendo que você perca seu precioso tempo lendo.

Bom, acho que é só isso. Digam-me se querem que continue com a história, deixar um oizinho ali não vai levar tanto tempo assim e só faz bem pra saúde dos pobres escritores. Afinal, eu poderia estar matando, roubando, me prostituindo... Ao invés de estar aqui escrevendo carinhosamente essas histórias sem noção ;p

**Notas**:

¹ - Nem sei se essa palavra existe, mas que seja! Eu a batizo agora ;3

² - Certo, não lembro de que livro de psicologia comportamental tirei isso, só sei que é bem assim que a coisa funciona mesmo. Prestem MUUUUUITA atenção nesse conceito aí, porque no finalzinho da história a gente vai retomar tudo isso! ;P


End file.
